Bloody Nightmare
by Emochickvongola
Summary: April Hanako a girl with a family that was murdered by the mafia and specifically her dad killed her siblings and mother her father's image still haunts her to the day she begins with a new life and a gaurdian of Decimo can they make this end OCXMany
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Letter**

It was a bright and beautiful day in England, well you know other teens may be out shopping malls and hanging out with friends in this type of day...well not for a girl namely...April Hanako she never had any friends or relatives because all of them thought of her as a murderer because finding her in her house with dead bodies on the floor which is namely her mother, father, older brother and younger sister but one question kept bothering them they asked her who killed she would just let them talk she never answered any of them but they themselves thought that she was the one who killed them...WHO WOULDN'T...but actually she herself was a survivor of a...MURDER...but the only people that respected her and knew the truth were a couple of babies or as she thought they introduced themselves as the Arcobaleno...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_I was going back home from school when I heard my mother's pleas I quickly fasten my pace and before I knew it there were men in suits everywhere but they didn't notice me so I began looking at what they were staring at and to my surprise I was lost on what to do to either cry or be mad at the people who killed them but I went through option one cry the tall man a bit farther away from the body of my dead...shot siblings and mom turned to face me...my eyes widen in shock because he didn't do anything he just moved aside and to my surprise dad was the one who killed them he pointed the gun at me..._

"_Any last words April?" My dad asked pulling the throttle and pointing the gun at me..._

_I was speechless...who wouldn't be when they just saw his\her own father kill his own family...after a massive five seconds of silence a gunshot was heard but I didn't seem to feel hurt or anything I slowly opened my eyes to see my father dead on the floor I looked everywhere and every person was unconscious and then I laid an eye at a baby with a gun and a fedora covering his eyes there was an awkward silence between us..._

"_Ciaossu..." The mysterious baby greeted_

"_Um...hello and thank you..." I looked down and started to cry silently I was already sitting down near my mother's corpse and mourning..._

"_Were they your family?" He questioned_

"_Y-yes..." I stuttered _

"_You should learn how to protect them and defend yourself..."_

"_But who would teach me?"_

"_I know somebody who can teach you martial arts..."_

"_Um...okay I'll go with you..."_

_I followed him and we met up with a Arcobaleno he told me I think his name was Reborn yes...Reborn the other arcobaleno which I learned to be Fong was a master in martial arts he taught me very well in fact it was years of practice until he finally told me that I'm ready to go alone from this sick cruel world..._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

I was in my apartment in Japan when I heard a knock at my door I quickly opened my door to see the mailman holding a piece of paper I quickly grabbed it from him and closed the door in his face...

"What the hell..."I ripped the paper and to my surprise no one placed his\her signature at the bottom

The letter told me to school at Namimori Middle School and meet the candidate for the 10th generation boss who specifically was Sawada,Tsunayoshi...

I had no will to follow whoever told me to meet him because I had enough with the Mafia from Reborn I shuddered when I thought of his name because he was just so..._scary_

"*sigh* I better do it then nothing to do anyway..." I sighed...

"Shut Up Baka-April know do the job appointed to you..." Speak of the devil

"HAI REBORN"

"Good now I need to go train the 10th candidate boss..." And he jumped of to tor- tutor the 10th

"Speak of the Devil Reborn" I sighed hoping he didn't hear me

"Heard that"

"Who says I didn't want you to hear it?"

April felt a smirk directed to her...

* * *

**End of chapter 1 I'll be posting the next one sooner or later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounter with the Famiglia**

**Me: My 2****nd**** chapter finally done!**

**Gokudera: Stupid woman you were too lazy to write**

**Me: ..DOGGIE**

**Yamamoto: Eh...but Grace you were sick so you can't write remember**

**Me: STUPID DOG LISTEN TO YAMAMOTO HE HAS A POINT!**

**Tsuna: *Sigh* She does not own KHR**

**Me: Because if I did Doggie-san will*smiles evilly***

**Gokudera: *Gulp***

**Me: HAHA...THE STORY PEOPLE THE STORY!**

* * *

Today was my first day at Namimori Middle School trust me I was kind of excited going there but one problem though...you guessed it I was lost I was trying to find the school by closing my eyes and feel the sensation around me (My character is actually very strong indeed she can use elements sometimes cast spells by rather picking a piece of her bracelet or necklace her weapons are daggers that have designs of dragons and trust me she can use any weapon by will but **HER** weapons are exactly daggers and CDs you know that grow spikes around them when they sense a presence and her **OFFICIAL **hair colour is blue but it changes due to weather or emotions, the length of her hair is reaching the floor but when tied it reaches her knees...OK that's enough about the character I'll tell you guys later about her flame cause I'm making one up...Now Back to the Story)instead of finding my path I saw my mom dead with a gunshot on her head, her older sister's stomach was open, her younger brothers necks been sliced from the head and her father laughing like a psycho...her eyes shot open and she began to cry silently unknown to her the famiglia were talking about something when Tsuna saw her...

* * *

"Huh...Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun someone's crying over there" Tsuna said with a worried expression and pointing his index finger at April

"Che...Who is she making the 10th worried!" Gokudera brought his dynamite out

"Maa~Maa...Gokudera don't be so harsh let's just go ask her what's wrong" Yamamoto smiled his infamous smile

They all ran to the said girl...

"Wow...she has blue coloured hair is that even possible..." The baseball lover's widen his eyes in shock

"Is she a UMA" Gokudera stared at her hair colour

Unknown to them April found out that someone was watching her from the back she turned around and finding herself staring at a tall raven haired boy with tan skin, a silverette with pale skin(for some reason I just think it's pale) and a brunette who she finds the shortest among the three...

"Eh...who are you?" She questioned the three males staring at her the first one to answer was the brunette

"Eh...I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi" The brunette who is so called to be Tsunayoshi Sawada was blushing due to embarrassment

"I'm April Hanako nice to meet you Sawada-san" I flashed a smile to the brunette wiping my tears away

"Why were you crying Hanako-chan" Tsuna asked me

I stayed silent for a while because I can't tell them about my past because my first friend might be shocked at my past and it came up to me Sawada, Tsunayoshi a candidate of the 10th generation boss and his subordinates Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato...

"Oi,woman don't make the 10th worried!" Gokudera screamed at me

"Maa~Maa Gokudera don't scream at the girl" Yamamoto tried to calm down the angered silverette

"Oi, both of you don't you know how to introduce yourselves to a girl" A squeaky voice occurred out of nowhere and a baby jumped at Tsuna making the poor 10th fall down face first

"Reborn-san"

"Kid"

"Reborn"

Both of the conscious males stared at me...

"Oi,woman how the hell do you know Reborn-san?"

"QUIT CALLING ME WOMAN YOU OCTUPOS HEAD BASTARD I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S APRIL HANAKO DAMMIT" Finally all hell broke loose

All the conscious people except Reborn widen their eyes in shock because April's hair turned from Sky Blue to Fiery Red, April started uttering curses...until Reborn finally jumped on her head and tugged a piece of her hair...

"That should calm her down" Reborn muttered to herself

"Thanks Reborn" I said as my hair started to turn back to blue again

"R-reborn-san is she a UMA?" Gokudera questioned widening his eyes

"No, she was Fong's student in mixed martial arts and my student at the same time"

"Is she that strong Reborn-san?"

"Find out yourself...challenge her then"

"HAHA...let's just get along"

"I don't have the time to spar I'll just have to go with...(poker face)who are you again?"

"HAHA...sorry to be rude my name's Yamamoto Takeshi" The tan haired boy known as Yamamoto just laughed at his stupid introduction

"Tch...Gokudera Hayato"

"Shut the hell up old hag" I pouted looking away

"What was that?"

"Etto...don't you think that we'll be late Yamamoto-kun?" I asked ignoring Gokudera's question making the silverette pissed at me

"Oi, don't ignore my question woman!"

"Eh...Yamamoto-kun do you hear anything?"

"HAHA...NO" Yamamoto decided to play along

We both laughed while Gokudera started getting pissed off at me and Yamamoto...Yamamoto reminded me so much of my brother my brother laughed so much and there is never a day that I see him cry I stopped laughing and my bangs shadowed my eyes so that no one can see me cry but they all noticed Gokudera quit cursing and stared at April same with Yamamoto he stopped laughing and stared at April...

"*sniff*You remind me too much about my brother *sniff*" April cried as she spoke those words

"Eh,what happened to your brother April?" Yamamoto asked with a tone of seriousness present

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I wiped my tears away

" You sure woman?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"HAHA...Okay April you can tell us if you feel like it "

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun at least two are normal and one is a...a...stupid dog that curses and doesn't know how the hell to treat the species supposedly named as female and is an old hag that reaches up to 102 years old because of his stupid white hair only a few species are alive today because that kind of species is crazy because he thinks that UMAs exist in this universe and this typical species is namely Gokudera Hayato" April sarcastically said that trying to annoy the silverette well she did succeed

"What was that woman?"

"Oh,I hear the dog barking" I sarcastically patted his head

".NOT..."

"Aw...so cute doggy"

"*Sigh* Baka-April quit being stupid or you'll be late"

April froze as she heard the word **LATE**...

"NOT IN THE WORLD AM I GONNA BE LATE SEE YOU YAMAMOTO-KUN,DOGGIE-SAN AND TSUNA-KUN" She waved goodbye and ran off

* * *

**Me:End of Chapter...CLOSED NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Reborn: Stupid chapter**

**Me: There's still more...**

**Reborn: *sigh* REVIEW...or get shot...**

**Me: Just as he said...now Ciao~Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day of School**

**Grace: Yay! Finally 3****rd**** Chapter**

**Tsuna: Etto...what's good about Chapter 3 **

**Grace: Can't you feel the aura being emitted by the prefect of your school Tsuna?**

**Tsuna: Hibari-san is h-here?**

**Grace: No his at the other part of the Universe never before seen and is now biting the martians to death Tsuna**

**Tsuna: Phew...I thought he was here**

**Grace: (Facepalm) . .**

**Tsuna: But you said he's not here**

**Grace: You fell for that Dame-Tsuna...oh and hi Hibari glad you made it**

**Hibari: I didn't come here because you asked me to the infant told me to do so**

**Grace: Okay...I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

**Hibari: Your too loud herbivore...(yawns)**

**Tsuna: Grace-chan don't you think that you should rest by now you're gonna get sick again**

**Grace: (Ignores Tsuna) THE STORY STARTS NOW!**

* * *

April arrived at the school after speeding like a person getting chased by wild and rabid dogs...

"Finally...I'm here" I wiped my sweat away and started to walk when a cold voice made me turn my back and standing in front of me was a raven haired male glaring daggers at me...

"Your late herbivore" said the raven haired male

"Eh..It was just a few seconds"

"Even so..." He pulled out a pair of tonfas and dashed towards me with a smirk plastered on his face...and the fight starts now

I sighed as I dodged his tonfas that was aimed for me I never thought that this school is...is so exciting I dodged another blow and this time readied myself getting my CDs from God knows where and slid back to dodge another blow I held three CDs in both my hands I looked at him looking for his weak spot but I just am lazy I threw the CDs around making them hit Hibari not making him bleed though...

* * *

Hibari's POV

This herbivore is not like the others she can dodge my attacks without even getting scratched

* * *

Normal POV

April and Hibari continued fighting for five minutes with the same method in fighting actually Hibari dodging April's CDs and April dodging his tonfas they were fighting like this until the trio finally arrived with Reborn on Yamamoto's shoulder they stood they're shocked because one: April was fighting the head prefect Hibari Kyouya two: SHE'S A GIRL!...it didn't take long for April to notice them she looked they're way the same with Hibari, he finally hid his tonfas signalling that it's the end of the fight...

"Name herbivore..." He asked more like demanding

" . . ' .Hanako" April answered in a way that even children can understand and after she opened her eyes (when were they closed?) he was already walking away

"Hey...name mister I-just-walked-away-after-I-asked-a-stupid-question"

"Hn...Hibari Kyouya" The raven haired male continued his exit afterwards he answered my question

"April-chan are you ok?" A familiar voice of a certain brunette echoed through my ears I finally snapped

"Oh...hi Tsuna..." April waved and smiled looking around him I saw Gokudera at his right side and Yamamoto at his left when I saw the stupid octopus head the CDs appeared again I threw one at Gokudera's way which hit the silverette's cheek...

"OI,WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I dunno doggie-san were you hit by something?"

"WOMAN YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR CDS!"

"Etto ...what CDs?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gokudera pulled out 3 dynamites which lit when he pulled it out

"Ooooh...nice choice of weapons where did you hide it?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WOMAN!"

"Do you want to fight?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WOMAN?"

"Ne...Tsuna your doggie needs his leash right now or he gonna bite me" April said monotonously

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER TENTH!"

"*Sigh* 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

"HAHA...April why are you counting backward?"

"Well...I'm counting backwards because in 30 seconds we'll be really late..."

"WHAATT?"

"You heard me...now if you don't want to get late run till the ends of the world..."

"HAHA...let's go Tsuna"

"HAI...April-chan let's go...April-chan where are you?"

"Tsuna I'm in front of you..."

"LET'S GO!"

"Hai..."

* * *

After a few seconds of running they finally arrived...

"Tsunayoshi Sawada,Gokudera Hayato,Yamamoto Takeshi please get to your seats please enter..." The teacher gestured me to come in and introduce myself

I walked in picked up a piece of chalk and wrote my name on the board so that even deaf people can now know my name (seriously!)

"My name is April Hanako I'm from England my mother is from England and my dad was formerly living here in Japan I hope we can all get along and please take care of me..." I finally ended my info with a smile and a wave

* * *

Girl's POV

"She's so nice I hope we become friends"

"She has very long hair is that even possible?"

"Is that hair colour even natural?"

* * *

Boy's POV

"Wow she's so pretty"

"I hope she's single"

(I only made two unlike the girl's because I can't think of anything anymore)

* * *

"Hanako please take a seat next to Tsunayoshi Sawada, Sawada stand up so that Hanako will know where to sit"

"No need sensei I know him..." I smiled at the stupid looking teacher who was now dumbfounded

I walked to my designated seat which is next to the cutest and most adorable boy with gravit defying hair Tsunayoshi Sawada the cutest living person...

"Hi Tsuna"

"Hi April-chan" He greeted with a blush on his cheeks

"Tsuna do you have any difficulty in these subjects?"

"Y-yes actually all of them" He stuttered

"Hm...I'll help you" I smiled at him with my very rare smile

"Thank you April-chan"

"Oi, woman I'm the only one that can help the 10th" I looked back to see the octopus head glaring at me

"I do whatever I want doggie-san bleh..."

"I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP WOMAN!" I snickered as Gokudera said this sentence

"Try me doggie-san"

"Tch... you're not even that smart"

"Ooooh...really?"

"Hanako if there is nothing that you can do there but talk to Gokudera answer question 13 go"

"Hai sensei" I walked over to the board and started doing the problem I must say it was pretty easy for me because Reborn tutored me about this making me er...what's the word...smart...(ew...so not me)

"...and finished am I done sensei?" I asked as I put the chalk down, sensei was looking at my work with very satisfied eyes

"Very good April Hanako you may now take your seat"

"Thank you sensei..." I smirked at Gokudera he just sat there with his jaws reaching the floor he finally snapped

"I'LL DO 14 TO 20!" He said as he walked to the board and started answering the questions when he was finally done I snickered

"Ooooh...is this a challenge doggie-san I accept!"

"Like you can do better" He smirked and walked past me

"SENSEI I'LL DO 21 TO 29!" I said as I ran to the board and answered the questions Gokudera answered the others I did the same we answered all the questions from 1 to 100

* * *

With the others ...

"Tsuna-kun please introduce me to April-chan later please"

"Hai...Kyoko-chan" He stuttered again while blushing like crazy

"Tsuna let's copy notes from Gokudera and April"

"Hai Yamamoto-kun"

* * *

Well all the classes went by like this April and Gokudera...ehem...Doggie answering all the questions Tsuna and Co. Writing down notes and stuff all the classes also went by with curses from Gokudera and April pissing him off...until lunch time (OH YEAH!)

"Etto... April-chan someone would like to meet you"

"Who is it Tsuna?"

"Ehm...K-kyoko-chan meet April-chan April-chan this is Kyoko Sasagawa th school's idol..."

"Nice to meet you April-chan"

"You too Kyoko-chan your much more normal than Doggie-san"

"Eh...who's doggie-san?"

"You know the dog with silver fur and looks like he is 102 years old or older and thinks he is such a smartass" April described Gokudera ...ehem...doggie...

"Oh...Gokudera-kun you two don't get along?"

"NOPE HE AN IMBOSULT!"

"I HEARD THAT WOMAN!"

"WHAT YOU'VE GONE DEAF OMIGOD KYOKO TSUNA ANYONE CALL THE VET THE DOGGIE'S GETTING DEAF!"

"April-chan please quiet down or Hibari might bite you to death..."

"Okay Tsuna"

"April-chan would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry Kyoko-chan I'm gonna eat with Tsuna and the others...sorry"

"Oh...would you like to join me and Hana for cakes later?"

"That would be great"

"Bye, April-chan see you later we'll meet up at the shopping district okay"

"Sure see you there"

* * *

After the commotion we went to the rooftop to eat there we actually ate like a family and looking back at Kyoko and Gokudera, Kyoko was like a sister very caring just like her deceased sister and well Gokudera was like one of my brothers we always fight like cat and dog the memory of us fighting and my sister pulling us apart the memory made April cry silently...it wasn't too long before they noticed and at the same time Hibari jumped off the higher portion of the roof...

"What are you herbivores doing here?" The prefect questioned

"HIEEE H-hibari-san we were j-just eating..." Tsuna stuttered

"Hn...I see that why is the other herbivore crying"

"Eh...April-chan is crying?" Tsuna turned around and saw her crying

"Oi, woman don't make jyudaime worried"

"Gokudera don't scream at her she's crying about her brother remember"

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn"

"Kid"

"Reborn-san"

"Infant"

"Ciaossu do you want to know why Baka-April is crying?"

"Why Reborn?" Tsuna questioned

"Your famiglia Dame-Tsuna reminds her of her brothers and sister"

"Sister?"

"Kyoko Sasagawa"

"What happened to her family Reborn-san?"

"That's your job to find out but now you should comfort her"

"By doing what Reborn?"

"Hug her Dame-Tsuna"

"E-eh"

"It's okay Reborn I'm fine now..."

"Hm...are you sure about that Baka-April"

"Yup"

"Hm..." He tilted his fedora to hide his eyes

"I really am sure R—" April didn't finish when she felt someone hug her

"Don't try too hard to hide what you feel woman"

"Gokudera-kun..." April cried her heat out on Gokudera's shoulder

She kept crying until what only remained were hiccups...

"Now tell us why you crying woman!"

"UWAH...DOGGIE-SAN IS MEAN TSUNA"

"Gokudera don't force her she doesn't think we're that close to her yet"

"Tch...shut up baseball head"

"Yamamoto is right doggie-san"

"Gokudera-kun April-chan please stop fighting"

"Aw...anything for the cute Tuna"

"OI, WOMAN DON'T CALL JYUDAIME A TUNA"

"I'm just joking and the bell will ring in 5...4...3...2...1"

~RIIIIINNNNGGGG~

"I'm right let's go"

* * *

Classes were the same Gokudera and April trying to show who is much smarter Tsuna sweatdropping Yamamoto copying notes same as everyone else aside from answering all the questions April and Gokudera had a glaring contest...

.

.

.

.

.

~TIME SKIP~

.

.

.

.

.

It was the end of school April was packing her things when she stared at the window her memories of her siblings and family flashed through her mind without her even knowing a tear slid down her cheek

* * *

_Flashback..._

'_April-nee I'm scared'_

'_Don't worry it's ok it's your first day anyways trust me it's gonna be fun'_

'_Ok _ _if you say so'_

_End of flashback (I'm too lazy to write more on her flashback...)_

* * *

"April-chan are you ok?" The voice of a certain brunette snapped April from her daydreaming

"Ah...I'm okay Tsuna" April flashed a fake smile

"You don't have to hide it from us April" This time it was Yamamoto who spoke

"Tch...stupid woman you can't hide it from us that long"

"Huh?"

"April-chan you can tell us whenever you want we'll try our best to comfort you if we can"

"Thanks Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera"

Gokudera snapped and stared at April...

"What are you looking at?"

"Did you just call me Gokudera?"

"Do you want me to call you Doggie then?"

"It's fine"

"Hey, April do you want to walk with us home?"

"That would be great Yamamoto"

"Eh...April-chan don't you have to meet Kyoko-chan at the shopping district?"

"We are going to meet there I'm just going to change"

"Then let's go" Yamamoto pulled Tsuna along with him

"Oi, baseball idiot don't be too close to Juudaime" and ran to catch up with Yamamoto

"Ahahaha wait for me idiots"

* * *

**Grace: It's the end!**

**Reborn: Your classes will start tomorrow already now study or I'll shoot you**

**Grace: HIEEE...I just sounded like Tsuna thanks alot Reborn**

**Reborn: Your welcome**

**Grace: I was being sarcastic!**

**Kyoko: Ne...Grace-chan don't you have an announcement to make?**

**Grace: I have?**

**Gokudera: YES YOU DO WOMAN!**

**Grace: Well then spotlight people to Kyoko!**

**Kyoko: Thank you Grace-chan and now for the announcement: Grace-chan will update every after 1 week so that the story won't be...**

**Grace: What's wrong Kyoko**

**Kyoko: Will you take it from here?**

**Grace: SURE...I WILL UPDATE EVERY AFTER 1 WEEK SO THAT THE STORY WON'T BE SHORT AND CRAPPY**

**Gokudera: REVIEW OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!**

**Grace: AS HE SAID NOW I'LL GO STUDY SO THAT REBORN WON'T KILL ME!**

**Everyone: Cia~cio**

**Grace: (Pops out of nowhere) I lied I won't study I'll make Chapter 4 so I can Update faster I guess maybe this Friday or Saturday I can update or maybe next week...Ciao~ciao!**


End file.
